The New Akatsuki bonds
by Ruki-kun6
Summary: The beginnings of Ruki and the rest of the group, a new rewrite of the crossroads of destiny with a lot of changes.
1. Chapter 1:peices of the puzzle part 1

The New Akatsuki:Bonds

Chapter one: Pieces of the puzzle

(Ruki's past) (fifteen years ago)

A boy, about eight years old, walked in the pouring rain. His mother's flower shop wasn't that far away, and his blue hair was drenched, annoying him, by not staying out of his bright green eyes. As usual he had forgotten to grab an umbrella. As he got closer to the shop he began to get the feeling that something wasn't quite right. A light in the shop was flickering. He opened to door to see three men inside; two were standing on the outside of the counter and one on the other side. It took the men no time to notice the boy. The man behind the counter had glasses and white hair which was covered in blood; all three of the men had head bands which had the hidden sound symbol on them.

The man behind the counter smiled, as his glasses shined in the light, and spoke softly to the others "take care of this boy". The two others nodded and quickly pulled out Kunai. The blue haired boy saw the blood in his hair and had a look of anger and fear. The boy looked down, and the two men threw the kunai, as they did he looked up again, and his once soft green eyes turned a blood red color with some kind of symbols in them.

He grabbed one of the kunai midair, and used it to deflect the other one, right back into the first sound ninja's throat. This caused blood to squirt out. The second sound ninja quickly made hand signs, and the boy was able to copy them at the same time. He yelled out "Rhythmic style: sound wave" the boy did the same, and two blasts of sound shot out, the sound ninjas barely scraped the boy, and the boy's hit its target, blasting him through the wall of the shop.

The last sound ninjas smiled, moving his glasses "We will meet again Ruki Hiiasbi" then disappeared as if he hadn't even been there. Ruki hurried to the other side of the counter. His eyes widened in anger and agony, as he saw his mother laying on the floor covered in blood. He ran to her side, and she looked at him with empty dying eyes. He held her hand; she didn't have much life left in her, but had enough to say "Uchiha Itachi…is your father…" Tears streamed out of Ruki's eyes as he looked down and grinded his teeth. "My father.."

He took time to bury his mother, then took money out of the register, and packed a decent amount of food, then burned the shop completely down.

(Seven years later)(Ruki age 15)

Ruki walked through the streets of a small village, his blue hair had gotten a decent amount longer, and his green eyes now had a cold tint to them.

On his forehead he wore a headband from the hidden rain village. Snow began to fall and his green eyes turned from the green to the crimson red color. He was following a lead, that there was a person with Uchiha blood in this village.

A woman walking in all black appeared behind him, as he began to reach for the sword on his back. Her long black hair, and fox ears stood out among her other features, her eyes were the same crimson red as his own.

She spoke to him "I wouldn't if I were you, turn around slowly." He put his hand down and slowly began to turn around "you better be prepared".

He looked directly into the girls eyes and she smirked "your trick won't work on me, boy"

He smirked back "it won't work on those who possess the Uchiha blood. My lead was right."

The girl's ear flopped up "your well informed I see, you have the same Uchiha blood"

He glared at her with a serious face. "So then, maybe you know" She looked back at him with a sarcastic look. "Know what?" Ruki moved his hand through his hair. "Where Itachi Uchiha is" The girl looked at him with anger in her eyes as she clinched her fists "Why do you need to know?" she retorted at him.

He looked at her and simply replied "He's my father." She looked down and said out loud "Oi my idiot brother."

Ruki looked at her in sheer surprise "so that makes you my Aunt?" She looked at him "I guess it does, my names Reiri, but call me Rei-chan"

He nodded "my names Ruki" she smiled at him "looks like were on the same quest to find your father." Ruki scratched his head "indeed"

Both of them walked into the distance together, and began the difficult quest ahead of them.

(Traces past)

A boy with all black hair, was running, his medium black hair had red tips, his white in color eyes stood out. While he continued running he almost fell dropping his books, out of his arms. His name tag said "Trace" on it. He walked up to the ninja Academy. He was two hours late, due to his foster parents, not waking him up early enough. He slowly opened the door to the classroom. The teacher looked at him and said "Trace find a seat and listen."

He went to set by Sakura but she said "Eww get away from me looser." He was looking at the back row; he was getting glared at by most of the class.

He then noticed a kid with black hair was waving at him and said "Hey! You come set by me!" Trace walked back to him slowly and sat next to him "thanks my names Trace" the kid smiled at him. "My names Kaeda". Kaeda then handed him some notes to help him catch up.

(six months later)

Trace and Kaeda began training together. Kaeda smiled "wow trace you fight like a girl" Trace retorted "oh yeah we shall see" he made hand signs and did a jutsu that his mother had once taught him. "Steam grip"

Steam then wrapped around Kaeda "oh you can fight huh? Try this" Kaeda disappeared and poked trace in the back of the head. "Maybe next time, you're too slow"

(Three years later)

Trace walked out of the academy, when he received a message that the village was in distress. He looked around to see where Kaeda was, and found no sign of him. As he continued to look around he noticed the village was worse than they had said it was. He walked farther only to find a ninja from the hidden sound, with a drawn blade, it was covered in blood. the ninjas pointed it at trace.

Trace began to make hand signs and looked up, only to see the ninja had disappeared, and reappeared behind him. "Without hand signs your still too slow." He hit trace sending him flying forwards.

Trace slowly got up, and the ninja removed his mask, revealing it was Kaeda. "Join me", he said in a dark tone. Trace glared at Kaeda in pure anger "Never! I will not betray my village!" At that moment of pure anger, traces mind began to split and he activated his Mizuhi activated for the first time. Immediately Kaeda' began to catch fire, but was able to move and put it out, he then called for reinforcements from the hidden sound.

Three hidden sound ninja appeared and Kaeda said to them "take care of them; I have other matters to attend to."

He disappeared and the sound Ninja prepared to attack. Trace screamed in pain as he couldn't control his own actions now.

One of the sound ninja exploded into boiling water and it burned the other two to death.

Two leaf ninja found trace; he was holding his head and screaming in pain. "It hurts!" he screamed as he looked up at them. In seconds the leaf ninja bursts into flames. Realizing what he had done, he ran, catching everything he gazed upon into flames. From that day on he knew he couldn't come back to the hidden leaf village.


	2. Chapter 2:Peices of the puzzle part 2

Chapter 2: Pieces of the puzzle part 2

(Reiri's past, age 4)(Night of the Uchiha massacre)

Rei rushed home from the academy, something about the night seemed off, there was a metallic sent of blood in the air. She found it quite hard to ignore. She rushed into her home, only to find her mother, and twin sister covered in blood on the floor. Her half-brother Itachi's sent was on their wounds, and all the kunai scattered throughout the area. She followed his sent until she came upon Itachi speaking to Sasuke in the middle of the road. The moment she got closer Itachi mumbled something and Sasuke ran the other direction crying in fear.

Itachi slowly turned around and looked at Rei with her Mangekyo Sharingan. She couldn't bare the thought of her own half-brother trying to use genjutsu on her. A tattoo burned into Rei's arm as Itachi tried again, and it seemed to have no effect on her.

Itachi spoke to her with no remorse for what he had done. "Sister, it must be done. Forgive me." He began to reach for the Katana on his back. As he did Reiri's own Sharingan activated. Before he could fully pull out his katana, a hand from behind him, grabbed his. A man wearing a mask, and all black stopped him. "Itachi, leave this to me." He nodded and spoke softly "as you wish Madara." Itachi disappeared as he said this to Madara. Madara smiled as he looked at Reiri. "Sensui Iosuke's brat, didn't think I'd find you here." Reiri growled at him, and her Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara just smiled underneath his mask at this. "Well you're more of a prodigy then your half-brother Itachi, but in the end you will die like your father." He threw multiple kunai at her, as he did she waved her hand and chakra repelled them off in different directions. He smiled and pulled a sword out of his cloak. "I need to end this as soon as possible little girl." She smiled at him, and read all of his moves before he could do them. He moved to lung at her with the blade, and she reflected it back at him with some force, and smashed him against the wall with her demonic chakra.

He stood up and shook it off like it was nothing. "Powerful, for someone so young." She smirked at this remark; she had always been the pride of her father for being advanced for her age. He moved quickly and stabbed at her again. She reflected again and this time, he made himself intangible to her attack. Her eye began to bleed and she shot black flames out of her left eye. The flames ate Madara's left arm completely away, and he warped himself away whispering "until next time."

(On the road to formation: Ruki age 17)

Ruki and Reiri walked through a small town together, there pace was slower than usual for some reason. Ruki looks around "small town, it's actually quite peaceful."

Reiri just looked at him "is it not often we get peaceful?" Ruki shrugged a little. "When we're looking for any information on a couple of cold blooded killers, peaceful is hard to come by." Reiri looked at him "when you go do things that cause problems it is." Ruki looked down "I already said I was sorry about that. Come on."

As they continued on their way something on the side of the road caught their eye, more or so Ruki's eye then Reiri's. Ruki got closer and it looked like a medium sized slime bag. Ruki walked over to it and unhinged the sword from his back, pulled it out and smirked. Reiri just looked at him. "You're going to waste time on that?" He just ignored her comment.

Ruki stabbed the slime bag very slowly and carefully. The slime bag exploded, getting it all over him. "Eww." A brown haired girl who was somewhat covered in scales emerged from the slime bag. The girl opened her bright blue eyes and growled at Ruki, as she did this Ruki just jumped back, and kept his sword un-holstered. She yelled at him and pointed at him. "You awoke me from my nap!"

Ruki sighed "you sleep in a goobag?" She retorted back at him "It's not a goobag it is my protective sack!" Reiri popped Ruki on the head "leave the poor girl alone Ruki-kun" he looked at her sarcastically and a little angry "Reiri…"

The girl smirked "that's right little boy listen to her!" Ruki grinned his teeth some as she said this. Reiri smiled. "I like your style girl, names Reiri" she extended her hand to shake the girls. The girl smiled and shook hers back "my names Nana."

Ruki just stood there silently, and Reiri elbowed him "looks like we have a third wheel on this journey of ours." Ruki let out an even bigger sigh.

(2 days later)

Ruki, Reiri and Nana found themselves setting in a tavern. Ruki seemed to be drinking like the world was ending tomorrow, and both Reiri and Nana had little to none to drink. Ruki walked over to the table again with another round of drinks, and as he did he stumbled and spilt them all over a guy with gray hair, and who had a giant buster sword attached to his back. The man turned around and looked directly into Ruki's green eyes with his cold black eyes. Reiri and Nana both look down and sigh "Idiot."

In the blink of an eye the man unstraps the blade and swings it at Ruki, barely missing, it put a scratch on Ruki's right arm. Ruki jumped back a ways, but the man's speed seemed to be better than his, and swung at him again.

Ruki unhinged his own blade and it collided with his. Ruki thought to himself "damn some force behind him, if I wasn't as strong my blade would snap in two."

The man smiled as he looked at Ruki "byakugan" and the man's black eyes turned white. Ruki looked at him and smiled "Sharingan" and his green eyes turned crimson red. Their battle continued on fiercely and there blades, met back and forth. Finally Reiri stood up. "I've had enough of this." She jumped on the end of the man's buster blade and kicked him against the wall with some force, knocking him out, then punched Ruki into the opposite wall knocking him out as well.

(six hours later)

Ruki woke up a slowly, ironically the other man did at the same time. The both said "You!" at the same time, and as they did Reiri stood between them with fire in her eyes. They both sighed and the man looked at Ruki, smiling "names Kei, it's been a while since I've met someone who can go toe to toe with me like that." Ruki smiled. "And my names Ruki, so you're a byakugan user, haven't seen many of them around this area."

Kei smirked "well I'm not actually a byakugan user, I'm unique, I can sue and store other people's blood line traits, that's my clans ability"

Ruki smirked while looked at Reiri "looks like we could use someone like him."

Both she and Nana sighed "great two idiots" Ruki and Kei looked at them. "We heard that!"

(One year later)

It had been a year since, they had all grouped up, they formed a base on small remote island. They took the name The New Akatsuki, and began as ninjas for hire. They had sworn to protect the demons, and not fall into the ways of the previous Akatsuki before them.

(Trace: age 13)

It had been awhile since the incident had happened with the leaf village. In his mind it seemed like it had been only yesterday. God only knew what the village would have done to him if he was ever caught. Trace walked along the out skirts of a dirt road, it was extremely hot that day for some reason. A blue haired man, in a black cloak, with red clouds on it walked by him in the opposite direction. Traces eyes flared up and he made handsigns as he slowly turned around. "Steam grip"

The burst of steam put out by his jutsu, wrapped around the man stopping him right in his tracks. The man laughed a little "plan to hold me here long boy?" Trace ignored his comment "You're with the Akatsuki aren't you!"

The man sighed, and showed his face revealing it was Ruki "Yes and no." Trace seemed a little puzzled at his answer "well which is it?" Ruki smirked a little "The Akatsuki the world had once known, is gone, we have different goals and morals now."

Trace tightened the grip on him, and Ruki slipped right through his jutsu. "Damn you" he made more handsigns "Steam style: Steam bullet," a pocket of steam shot out from Trace and blasted Right past Ruki. "You will have to try harder than that boy." Trace flared up "I'm not a boy my names Trace"

Ruki's eyes widened and he smiled. "the Trace from the hidden leaf, if you are who say you are, you should come with me."

Trace looked at him "what do I get out of it?"

Ruki smiled and placed a hand on Traces shoulder "a safe haven from ninja coming after your head, meals, and a job."

Trace sighed "guess you've got me." Ruki smiled as they both walked off into the distance together.

(disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story like Itachi or Madara except have the rights to use the Original characters of my friends and mine.)


	3. Chapter 3:Yatsumi

Chapter 3: Yatsumi.

Ruki walked along a dirt road, it was a road he had grown to know quite well. The wind blew through his blue hair, and his cloak. He walked up to an apple tree, picked an apple and began to take a bite of it.

A girl was standing next to him, and for some reason he couldn't sense her next to him. She poked him in the side and this made him jump "Would you please hand me a few of those apples?" She asked in a rather polite tone as she looked at him, moving her hand through her long red hair. He looked at her "Uh sure." He picked four apples and handed them to her, and she tucked them away into a bag. She turned around revealing a giant paint brush attached to her back. "Thank you stranger. By the way my names Rinni,"

Ruki thought to himself "what a peculiar girl, she was cute though."

Trace walked through the base slowly, and found a note that Ruki had left. He read it over then sighed. "Damn it Ruki" he threw on his cloak as he handed the note to Rei and took off out the door.

Ruki moved along the road a little quicker, but his earpiece buzzed. "Ruki, how dare you leave without me?" Ruki sighed and spoke into the mouth piece "Sorry Trace, I have to do this myself." Trace quickly replied "I can't let you do that Ruki."

Ruki laughed a little then cut off the transmission. "I'm sorry" He then picked up his pace well aware that Trace was on his trail now. Before to long he came to an entrance to a weird building. He spoke to himself quietly "This must be the entrance to Oto."

He knocked the door open and smiled as he walked down a long hall way not making much noise. A few sound ninja appeared to be walking around as he came to the main throne room. Orochimaru was setting in the throne, and Kabuto was standing next to him. Ruki's eyes glared with hatred as he recognized Kabuto as the man who killed his mother. He drew his sword and flung it at him, sending it flying and causing it to stab into the wall next to Kabuto. A twisted smile came across Orochimaru's face. "Seems my test subject has arrived."

Ruki emerged from the dark hallway, with crimson eyes. The sound ninja that had been moving around drew there weapons, and Ruki made quick work of them, shedding blood all over the place. He then raised his hand "release" the sword appeared as a giant paper bomb, Kabuto managed to barely escape the blast, which didn't seem to phase Orochimaru one bit. "It seems he has a grudge against you Kabuto"

Ruki then made hand signs "Aura style: Destructive Senbon!" green aura swirled around his fingers as he pointed them at Kabuto. Orochimaru smiled. "Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke appeared out of the shadows with his Sharingan activated. He looked Ruki dead in the eyes, and his Sharingan began swirling around, everything faded to black for Ruki and he fell on to the floor.

Kabuto clapped his hands "Reoko please take him to the Special chamber for preparations." A girl with long green hair and the same yellow eyes as Orochimaru's came out of a hall way, picked Ruki up, slowly dragging him down it, to a special room, where she put him on a table and strapped him to it.

Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the room, and looked at the giant sealed container that was attached to the ceiling. Then both Kabuto and Reoko began to make hand signs and unsealed the giant container. They then forced the huge amount of chakra that was sealed into Ruki's body. His body began to shake violently. Orochimaru watched every second of it carefully. After minutes of absorbing this chakra Ruki's body stopped shaking, and seemed to except the Demonic chakra. Both Kabuto and Reoko took out kunai and pricked their fingers, then make more handsigns and placed a seal upon Ruki's body using both of their blood. "Blood style: Demonic Sealing"

Trace arrived at the base at the time they were finishing up with the jutsu. He looked around at all the blood, and then used his Mizuhi to see exactly where Ruki was "Damn it Ruki, you just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

Trace then made handsigns and focused "Time bind." Time around him seemed to slow then stop completely. He then walked to the room they were holding Ruki, and unstrapped him from the table, picked him up and put him over his shoulder. As he walked out of the base he activated paper bombs he had planted all over the base with the spare time he had during the jutsu.

(Ruki's dream)

Ruki stood surrounded by complete darkness; a giant purple colored fox-wolf appeared in front of him and growled a little. "So you're the boy they chose to seal me away in."

Ruki looked at it closely "Wait, what do you mean by that?" It snarled "Are you that stupid boy? I am the demon Yatsumi, that idiot Orochimaru had captured me with the help of the Sharingan user."

Ruki looked confused and sighed "so your telling me, I'm a demon host now? Just great."

Yatsumi retorted "you're telling me"

(End of Ruki's dream)

Trace arrived at the base with Ruki and took him to Rei who began to examine him thoroughly.

(Disclaimer, I do not own naruto or any of the characters)


	4. Chapter 4:Clash in the snow

Chapter 4: Clash in the snow!

Rinni walked to a nearby small hut, which just happened to be her house. She opened the small wooden door which squeaked, and a white haired child ran to greet her. "Got you some apples Haru" Rinni took out the apples and handed him two of them, and it took him no time to eat them both. He looked up at her and smiled "Thanks momma." She just smiled and rubbed his head.

Ruki slowly opened his eyes to see Kei hovering over him, and staring at him intensely. "You just had to run off?" Ruki just sighed at Kei's comment. Kei walked away from him "Don't do stupid things!"

Ruki slowly got up, and looked around, only to see Rei's fist smash right into his face "Idiot!" she said without much remorse.

Ruki spat up a little blood from her punch "Damn it!" Trace smiled as he was setting in a chair not too far from Ruki. "We've got a mission."

Ruki looked over at him "looks like I don't get much down time. Hm what is it?" trace read off a piece of paper "were tracking down a man named Zindious"

Ruki and Trace began to put on their equipment for the mission ahead of them.

The headed out without much thought, and passed a small hut not too far from their base. The only thing Ruki hated about the land of the snow was the snow, being from the hidden rain village, snow was not his thing. "So what do we know?" Ruki asked. Trace responded "He's a jonin from the land of lightning, who has an "electric "personality"

Ruki looked at him sarcastically "he's a little far from home then" Trace retorted with "heh a little, more like a lot."

Both of them came upon an opening between the trees, and saw a man with Jet black spikey hair, in a black cloak walking. Trace smiled. "Bingo."

They jumped down in the snow just a little ways behind Zin. Trace made handsigns "future sight" and closed his eyes, he then through a kunai at Zin, as it got close to him, an electric force-field stopped the kunai in its tracks and it completely designated it, Trace then slowly opened his eyes "He's got some kind of Chakra barrier around him, it will make direct attacks useless."

Ruki smirked "we shall see." He moved at Zin and drew the sword from his back. He flung the sword at Zin, and multiple kunai, and as they drew close to Zin the lightning force field kicked in and stopped there movement, Ruki smiled and raised to fingers, turning the sword, and kunai into explosive tags. "Release" and in mere seconds, they exploded and smoke covered the area.

Ruki jumped back waiting for the smoke to clear, and a bolt of lightning shot out, narrowly missing Ruki's head.

Trace stood back as the smoke cleared revealing that Zin had turned around. His gold eyes studied both Ruki and Trace, a curse mark was permintly burned into his skin. "Come to challenge me?" he asked with someone of a prideful smile.

Ruki retorted back at him "More like take you down." Zin laughed and tossed multiple lighting rods across the area, and Ruki's eyes turned to a crimson color.

At the same time Trace activated his Mizuhi, and Ruki made handsigns "Aura Style: Destructive Senbon" green aura swirled around Ruki's finger tips, and he pointed them at Zin, in an instant a green blast was shot towards Zin.

As the blast got close to Zin, he seemed to absorb it. Zin then shot a blast of lighting back at Ruki. "Hm I see no handsigns."

Trace moved quickly throwing kunai, and then warped behind Zin using his time manipulating techniques. "Gotcha" Trace said as he smiled, and as he did, a blast of lightning come out of Zin's back, knocking Trace back a ways. Ruki attacked him again with the destructive Senbon technique, but it had the same effect as the first time.

Trace stood up and made handsigns "Steam bullet" a burst of steam hurled at Zin, but barely scraped him due to the fact it was redirected by lightning.

This gave Ruki the time he needed to make his own handsigns "Aura style: Twilight Moon" a ball of pure green energy emerged on Ruki's finger tips. He then rushed towards Zin who shot more lightning at Ruki, as he did the ball of energy absorbed the lighting making it bigger. Ruki's jutsu made contact with Zin right in his chest, tearing off some of his cloak, and forming a crater around the two of them.

Steam bellowed off of Zin's body, and Trace used it to form his steam grip. He held Zin right where he was standing. Zin's eyes flared up in anger, and lighting rods grew out of his body, causing his chakra to greatly increase, which he used to easily break through Traces steam grip. Ruki attempted to jump away from Zin, but with no prevail, "I'm a god!" Zin sent a lighting powered fist right into Ruki's stomach, sending him flying and crashing through two nearby trees.

Traces pupils became white flames, and he quickly struck Zin's chakra points, before he got a chance to strike at him. Zin looked at him in anger. "Damn you! How dare you! I am a god!"

Trace just smiled warping away leaving Zin surrounded by explosive tags "No god I recognize." He then raised two fingers "release" causing all the explosive tags around Zin to ignite and explode, which caused the snow and ice to collapse on top of Zin, Trace then walked over to go find Ruki.

A tree was laying on half of Ruki, and trace used his Mizuhi to examine him over. "Hm a change in his chakra pressure, but otherwise ok." Trace then jumped down to help remove the tree from Ruki.

As he did Zin, appeared behind him, bloody, with only a fraction of his cloak actually left intact. Zin smiled slowly pulling a blade out, and raised it to strike Trace.

Ruki's eyes flared open revealing there were black in color. Before Trace even had time to blink, Ruki smashed through the tree that was on top of him, surrounded by a purple chakra. Before the blade could even touch Trace, Ruki hit Zin with the full force of a chakra covered punch.

Zin dropped the blade, and spat up blood "To think I'd be beaten by the likes of you." Then passed out and fall backwards.

Ruki smiled "you just got knocked the hell out" Then fell over in the opposite direction passing out.

Trace sighed, "Damn" then walked over to Zin and made handsigns "Chakra Restraint" chakra marks appeared all over Zin and paralyzed him making him unable to move.

Trace looked at the now unconscious Ruki "I don't know how the hell you just did that, but it was an immense burst of strange chakra."

(Two hours later)

Trace and Ruki arrived back at the base, and Trace threw Zin on the desk in front of Kei who looked at them sarcastily "damn it! You were supposed to recruit him! Not nearly kill him."

Both Ruki and Trace sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: bounty

Chapter 5: Bounty

Kei sat behind his desk, and shadows covered half of his face. A smile came across his face "Glad to see you accepted the invite to join the New Akatsuki"

Zin smirked "well I've got nothing better to do." Kei shrugged "indeed?"

Zin then walked out of Kei's office to go investigate his own new room. Kei smiled "Ah another ability added to my collection." He focused and formed lighting in the palm of his hand.

Reiri emerged out of the shadows "is that all they are to you? Shiny toys?" Kei retorted "of course not Rei-chan"

Reiri started moving back into the shadows "don't let your personal agenda get in the way of our overall goals."

Kei sighed "I wouldn't dream of it"

Ruki woke up in the infirmary with Reiri standing over him; he felt her eyes watching his every move. "Boy you are something else" Ruki retorted back half away "I'm sorry?" Reiri smiled "Any normal human would have died your lucky." Ruki scratched his head "I guess I'm not normal"

Reiri looked at him sarcastily "indeed, well it would do you some good to go visit the local hot spring"

He nodded "ok Rei-chan" then got up and slowly walked to his room.

Kei walked past the main part of the base, only to see Trace laid out asleep in the middle of the floor. He caught a glimpse of Ruki who was slowly walking to his room, and then walked down to Zin's room.

He opened Zin's door slowly to speak with him, and immediately covered his eyes. "Sweet Jashin man put some freken clothes on" Two minutes later Zin walked out fully clothed. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Kei slightly yawned "Yes, were going on an assignment together" Zin seemed rather surprised "Already? I just got here"

Kei started to walk away "we got to break you in after" Zin looked frustrated "I'm not a new pair of boots you know"

Kei just ignored his comment and kept walking. Ruki slowly through on his cloak and made his way out the door. He walked until he came to the area where the hot spring was located, Ruki could tell by the warmth of the area.

As he drew closer to the water, he heard a splash, and decided to hide in a nearby bush. He moved branches of the bush out of the way, to see a red haired girl slowly get out of the hot spring. Ruki watched her "I think that's the girl… Rinni. If I recall."

She turned toward his direction, this caused Ruki to have a nose bleed and fall out of the bush forward. Rinni quickly grabbed a towel and moved toward him as he picked himself up. "You pervert!" She yelled in anger and punched him square in the face with enough force it caused a crater around him.

He twitched "but I didn't…" he looked up only to see she was already gone. "Damn it! I didn't really mean to!" he sighed then got into the hot springs himself.

Little did he know, but when Rinni snuck off she stole his clothes and left him a note that read "Teach you to be such a pervert!"

Ruki got out of the hot springs about half an hour later, only to find the note where his clothes had been "Son of a.."

Rinni arrived back at her hut, and fumbled around, only to find a ring in one pocket, so she decided to try it on. "Heh fits nicely."

Ruki fumbled from bush to bush trying to not be exposed. Meanwhile Rinni pulled Coins from another one of his pockets "Man look at all this big money"

Ruki heard her voice from inside the hut, and kicked the door in out of anger, only to frighten Rinni and cause her to hit him in the face with her larger paint brush, knocking him out.

She blushed some as she looked him over "that's right, I left him naked." She then slowly covered him up and began to fix the door of the hut.

Zin and Kei slid there cloaks on, and head out the door. Zin smiled "the only thing I like about the land of the snow is how the snow can be used to redirect my lightning."

"So you're a talker" Kei replied as they walked past a small hut. Zin looked irritated at his response "what's wrong with that?"

Kei replied sarcastically "nothing, nothing at all." They sped up the pace and arrived at a boat dock, paid the toll and got on board.

(Hours later)

Zin rushed off the boat and puked immediately, it just so happened he got sea sick. Kei sighed "Zin where in bear country now please behave yourself."

Zin looked at him half woozy "There are bears everywhere you say?"

Kei facepalmed himself "oh boy." They walked a couple miles to the nearest hotel, and set up a base of operations. "Zin prepare yourself for battle."

Zin sighed "always in a rush Kei-senpi" they prepared, and broke in the door, to find two Hidden Star village ninja waiting for them with Weapons drawn, light purple chakra irradiated around them. "We will not let you pass!"

Kei smiled "Zin I'm not good in close quarters but what the hell." Zin nodded "heh" Zin shot a little blast of lighting towards the ninja on his side. He dodged it with ease, and appeared right in front of Zin. Zin smiled as lightning burst around him striking the hidden star ninja.

Kei jumped forward and drew his blade, swung it and smashed the second ninja against the wall, splattering some blood. The ninja smiled as he gripped his sword and revealed his was covered in paper bombs. "Heh I'm taking you with me."

He smiled and moved his fingers, blowing half of the room in two. Zin looked confused "don't tell me our fearless leader got taken out by a low class ninja"

Zin then electrocuted the ninja he had to a crisp. "A little over cooked"

The smoke cleared and Kei appeared covered in some sort of scales. "Damn close one, but I won't die easily"

Zin laughed "I thought as much." A figure jumped through the blast, he was wearing all black, he had crimson red eyes and black and blue hair. A glowing blue chakra engulfed his right arm. Before Zin could blink, the figure smashed into Zin with the full force of the chakra attack. The attack sent Zin smashing into the wall behind him.

Kei looked at the figure. "A Sharingan wielder, no doubt about it." The figure smiled. "I hope you present a better challenge than your friend there"

Kei smiled "more of an acquaintance, than a friend" the figure smiled and his arm began to glow with more chakra "I'm Osirus Uchiha. Do well to remember the name; it may be the last you ever hear"

Kei laughed and his eyes changed to the Sharingan the exact same as Osirus's. "We shall see" he said as he picked up his large blade.


End file.
